The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa of hybrid origin, botanically known as Scabiosa ‘ICHPIN’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘ICHPIN’.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tokyo Japan working with collections of the species Scabiosa columbaria and Scabiosa japonica, and many hybrids of different species of Scabiosa. An objective of this program was to obtain new cultivars of Scabiosa that are healthy with good vigor, very long blooming, have desirable plant heights combined with unique flower colors.
The new cultivar arose from crosses made over a number of years between unnamed and unpatented plants from the Inventor's breeding program and seeds were pooled from the crosses and sown. The exact parentage is unknown. The new cultivar was selected in 2008 as a single unique plant from the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.